Searching for the Heart
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Two girls. One born of Innocence, the other born of hate. Exorcist and Noah. Controller of God's Scythe. Ruler of the Demon's Eye. Apart, they are enemies. Together, they make up the Cross Twins. Together, they make up the Heart. Could it be possible?
1. Chapter 1

**So lets get this entirely straight, yo. This story is mostly just for fun. Lenalee isn't going to be in it much- she's just Komui's assistant in this. And as for the OC Noah Characters, some of them are the actual Noah Characters. Like One of the main characters in the story, Ramona, she's Wisely- the Noah of Wisdom. And that's just going to be the way it is. This story follows the anime, starting from episode 9, The Rewinding Town. Let's get started, shall we?**

**Pairings for this story:**

**Kanda/OC**

**Devit/Debitto/David/Devitto(Although we'll just be calling him Devit through this story)/OC**

**Lavi/OC**

**And guess what, TheObnoxiousPoppyseed, Zexionenzo and I ( Mostly just me, lol) Are Accepting OCs for the Following Characters:**

**Allen Walker**

**Tyki Mikk**

**Reever Whenhemm**

**Komui Lee**

**Jasdero**

**And I could maybe, just maybe, save Daisya Berry so one of you lucky ladies and/or dudes could have a piece of that, too. **

**Just review or PM me with your info, and I'll conversate with Mah buddies to see who else gets to be in the story.**

**Okay, Amdrag Out...DAMNIT I PROMISED MYSELF I'D NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The twins sat opposite each other. Allen sat next to Aubrey, biting his lip awkwardly. General Cross, the girls' father, and Allen's master, was off on another one of his escapades. The girls had gotten into another fight. Something about the Innocence choosing one twin and not the other. It was a fight they had often. For years, now, actually. Since Allen had joined the Cross family and probably before that, too._

_Now it was just silent._

_And then Ramona got up, grabbed a jacket, and walked out of the inn. The door to their room slammed loudly and Allen flinched. Ramona got angry ofter, that much was true, but she'd never left before._

_"She'll be back, Allen, don't worry." Aubrey smiled at him. Her brown eyes shown kindness that Ramona's eyes, which were an odd bluish green in color, rarely held. That was the only difference between them aside from the way their hair was cut. Aubrey's was shorter, by about an inch, and her bangs were grown out. Ramona's hair came just passed her shoulders and she kept her bangs covering her left eye._

_"She's never left before." Allen murmered, looking out the window. He didn't see Ramona, but he did see Cross coming around the corner with a lady on his arm. He sighed. It was going to be a long night._

_Ramona rolled her eyes as she walked down the dark streets. She kicked a stone with the toe of her boot._

_'Stupid India. Stupid dad, taking us to stupid India. Who said I wanted to leave Europe anyway? I never asked to leave. I never asked to be born.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into a brick wall._

_"Who in the hell puts a wall in the middle of a street?" She groaned, rubbing her head. She heard a chuckle. She gasped and looked up. Golden eyes stared back at her from under a black top hat._

_"Hello, Ramona." A white gloved hand reached towards her. "I am Tyki Mikk."_

_Ramona, although suspicious, took the man's hand. He smiled and pulled her up onto her feet. Then he pressed two fingers to her forehead, his smile turning into a wicked grin._

_"What are you doing?" Ramona demanded. She backed up, then blinked as something ran into her eye from her head. Blood. "What did you do to me?"_

_"Nothing that wasn't going to happen anyway." Tyki replied. "Come along, Wisely."_

_Ramona couldn't struggle when Tyki grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her through a door that appeared from nowhere. Her whole world was consumed in pain._

_The next morning, Allen expected to see Ramona sitting on her bed reading as she always did when she was the first to wake up. But her bed didn't even look slept in. Aubrey wasn't in her bed either, although the covers were a bit messy. There was a note on her pillow. A quick glance at it told him that the General had sent her ahead to the Order because he suspected that Komui didn't read the letter he sent._

_"Allen, Sit down." Cross already had a glass of wine in his hand. _

_"Yes sir."_

_"I can't believe it's been three years since you became my apprentice, You've shown great progress on your path to becoming an Exorcist." He droned boredly before taking a sip of the wine and groaning. "That's why from this day on you can call yourself a real professional Exorcist."_

_"Really? You mean it?" Fifteen year old Allen sat up higher on his knees._

_"Sort of." Cross stood up, grabbing a hammer that was next to his chair. "First you have to go to the Exorcist headquarters for me. Wait, you do know where the headquarters, is, don't you?"_

_"Yeah?" Allen seemed to understand what was going._

_"I'll leave Timcanpy with you." _

_Said golem spread it's golden wings and hovered above Cross and Allen's heads._

_"I've already sent a referral letter to an executive named Komui." Cross backed Allen into the wall. "So leave first thing in the morning."_

_"Let me guess, you're not coming with me, are you?" Allen cowered against the wall._

_"NO! I'D RATHER LOOSE A THUMB THAN GO BACK THERE!" Cross brought the hammer down on top of Allen's head and it was nighty night for the silver haired teen._


	3. Chapter 3

::Ramona::

Ramona was in a bed with crisp white sheets, arching her back as pain surged through her body. Blood was scattered around the room due to the Stigmata forming on her head.

"Won't be long now," The Earl commented. Tyki made a noise of agreement, watching over the girl with his arms crossed. Road was sitting on the bed next to Ramona, a grin on her face. Jasdero and Devit stood against one wall, grinning at eachother. Skinn stood outside the room, too big to fit into the room. Lulubell lay at the girls feet in cat form.

Ramona let out a scream, arching more violently off the bed, before it all stopped. She took in several deep breaths, before opening her eyes. Road grinned wider.

"I have a new sister to play with!"

Ramona's eyes landed almost instantly on the Earl.

"Hello, kid." He took a few steps foreward. "I suppose since you are Ramona Cross that I don't need and introduction."

"Why am I here?" Ramona's voice came out hoarse. She had been screaming for quite a while now. She placed a hand to her throat. Road giggled.

"You're a Noah, of course!" The Earl exclaimed. "I'll let Tyki explain, seeing as he's the one who awakened the transformation early."

Everyone stood and followed the Earl out of the room, save Tyki. Road waved as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Why did you do this to me?" Ramona demanded. Tyki shook his head and helped her sit up.

"I told you already- it was going to happen. I just made it so that it happened earlier."

"What- exactly- happened?"

Tyki sighed and handed Ramona a mirror. The girl jumped and dropped it when she saw her reflection. She didn't look like herself. Her skin was a gray color, instead of the pale peach she was used to, her eyes were no longer their blue-green color, and her hair was the biggest difference- it was stark white now, much like Allen's, except Allen's was silver. There was a crown of seven four-point stars on her forehead. They almost looked like crosses.

"The Noah memory within you awakened. You're the Noah of Wisdom- Noah name Wisely, human name Ramona Cross. Fitting don't you think?" Tyki chuckled, tossing a bundle of cloth at Ramona. He turned to leave the room. "Get dressed. Road wants to be the one that takes you on your very first mssion."

"Wait, Tyki."

Tyki turned to the girl and gave her a bored look.

"How long was I out for?"

"The fact that both your father and your twin are Exorcists means that there are two powerful amounts of Innocence protecting you. It delayed your transformation. You were out for three, almost four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?"

"Almost." Tyki repeated, before walking out. Ramona rubbed her forehead.

"Unbelieveable."

::Aubrey::

"Could there be Innocence there?" Komui was slouched over a messy pile of books. "Maybe. Could be. No, probably...But that probably is more like maybe. Or not at all because I really don't know, to be honest. Or maybe I do know, who can say for sure."

The books fell and Komui tumbled down, crushed beneath them.

"So, I'm not sure I follow." Allen looked at Aubrey. The red-brown haired girl laughed quietly.

"And what is there to follow, my friend? Apparently there's a place out there being endlessly rewound." Komui lifted his head up weakly. "Let me explain." He pulled himself out of his mess. "It appears as though time has come to a standstill in the town, causing a single day to endlessly repeat. Reever!"

"I'm coming!" Reever slouched over from outside the door. He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Here's what we know so far. We first heard about this from a man who supplies a liquor store in town. On October 28th he recieved an order to deliver ten barrels of wine on October 29th. He attempted the delivery but he was physically incapable of entering the town as though a forcefield were stopping him. Since then he's recieved the exact same order, ver batem, every day."

"Spooky," Allen took a step closer to his close friend.

"Wait...It's almost December. You're telling me in that town it's still October 28th?" Aubrey put her hands on her hips, looking towards Komui.

"We'd like to investigate, but the Finders we've sent are having trouble entering the city. Just like the wine supplier." Komui rubbed his chin.

"Which means everything else you know is just a theory." Aubrey squinted her eyes at the Cheif.

"Exactly." Reever answered. "But if this is being caused by Innocence, then Exorcists who contain Innocence should be able to enter."

"If the Order's investigation reveals that the town really is stuck in a time vacuum on October 28th-"

"We may not be able to get back out, you're saying."

Komui nodded solemnly. Aubrey sighed. Allen nudged her.

"Come on, Bre." He smiled at her. She grinned back, and they walked together to the underground river.

"So, you're used to this then?" Allen asked as they floated along slowly. "Living in the order- dealing with people like Kanda?"

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled. Then she frowned. "But it was easier before I got my Innocence, you know? Because Ramona didn't hate my guts. We used to go around pranking everyone. Ramona even got this one Exorcist, Ivonovskaia, to go to an imaginary town that was void of any people, saying Akuma got them all. I'm sure Vonna came back so pissed."

Allen chuckled.

"I'm happy I'm here with you now. Everyone here is just like a family. It's great that you're a part of that family, Bre."

Aubrey blinked and looked up at the silver haired male. She grinned gently.

"Yeah. Thanks Allen."

::Ramona::

"Welcome, members of my Family. Let us all find success in our quest for Innocence." The Earl looked around the table at all his Noahs. Tyki sat beside him. Ramona sat between Tyki and Road. Road had her head on her arms on the table, and Ramona had her head resting in her paln, her elbow supporting her weight on the table.

"I'll provide a plethura of Akuma for you to choose from."

"So we'll be hunting Innocence." Tyki smiled. Road grinned. Ramona rolled her eyes, picking up a pice of her new hair and examining it boredly.

"Oh, come on, Ramona!" Devit threw an apple at her. "It'll be fun!

"I have other work to finish first but let me know if you need any help." Tyki inclined his head toward his two present sisters.

"I'll take Ramona and start up the celebration with a bang." Road grinned wider.

::Aubrey::

Aubrey looked indredulously at the drawing in her hand. Allen gave it to her after telling her he'd seen a woman run off after getting attacked by an Akuma.

"What is this supposed to be?" She deadpanned. Allen sneezed. "Don't you dare try to ignore what I asked. How did she get away?"

"She ran off before I could stop her." He laughed nervously. "At least we know what she looks like."

"Right." Aubrey's voice became even more disbelieving.

"Is it-Is it that bad?"

"Yep."

Allen sighed. Aubrey closed her eyes.

"If I had know this would happen, I'd have never split us up in the first place." She opened her eyes again. "That Akuma you fought...Are you positive it said 'Innocence' to her?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, the chef came with Allen's large order of food. Aubrey accepted her cup of tea graciously. Allen scarfed the meal in seconds.

"That woman." He said when he had finished. "She's the key. I bet she can lead us right to the Innocence. Sure lucky I found her."

"Sure..." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"How did your search go?"

"It looks like Komui's theory is right. Right after we split up I tried to leave the town." Aubrey thought back to activating her Innocence, using the shaft of the large Scythe to break through the wall, looking around innocently. "When I walked out, it just turned me around and sent me right back in."

"So it's just as we feared." Allen sighed.

"We're stuck here like everyone else. Until we get the Innocence, that is."

"Innocence?"

"GAH!" Allen stood up, pointing a gloved finger at a woman in a red cloak behind Aubrey. "That's her, Aubrey! SHE'S THE ONE!"

The woman screamed loudly, and dodged as Allen tried to catch her. She fell out the window just as he grabbed onto the hem of her skirt. The woman caught sight of the emblem that was on Aubrey's cloak and stopped her fleeing.

"You're Exorcists."

"Yes," Allen answered, half hanging out the window. "We're trying to help you so why are you running away?"

"Sorry, I've been through a lot, lately." The woman explained. Aubrey nodded her head.

"I understand. Why don't you come back in and sit down?" Aubrey helped The woman in first before grabbing Allen's hood and pulling him into his seat again.

"So, my name is Miranda Lotto. And I'm alone. But I'm happy to find someone who can see what I see."

"Uh...Yeah!" Allen nodded. He scooted closer to his surrogate sister, being more than a little creeped out.

"I'd tell other people but they'd just mock me. This last month has been so horrible that I've contemplated suicide! But I've learned that the only way to stay alive is to dodge the snake!"

Miranda began laughing maniacally. Aubrey jumped and leaned toward Allen.

"Miss Lotto...you can see the abnormalities that have been going on every day?"

"Yes, but it's as if everyone else in town has no idea it's happening." Miranda whined. Then it was like something inside her snapped. "PLEASE YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE! YOU SAVED ME FROM THAT EVIL MONSTER BEFORE! YOU SAVED ME ONCE YOU CAN SAVE ME AGAIN, CAN'T YOU?"

Allen yelped when Miranda grabbed at his hand.

"You have to calm down Miranda. We'll help, but we need to work together on this."

"That sounds really good." Miranda nodded.

Aubrey giggled, grabbing Timcanpy who was flying a little above her head.

"Something must have happened on the first October twenty eighth to trigger the repitition. Any ideas?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S ALWAYS OCTOBER TWENTY EIGHTH HERE!"

Allen suddenly froze. Aubrey instantly went on guard, knowing when that happened, there was always an Akuma near by.

"The men at the bar." Allen told her quietly. The four men all stood, before their skin started bubbling horribly, and mechanical parts and wires emerged. Aubrey stood up as Miranda began screaming again.

"Innocence, activate." The silver beaded bracelet with the four pointed star in the center glowed green, before it began to take the shape of a massive scythe, that, when held at an angle, was taller than her.

An Akuma shot it's attack at the two Exorcists. Allen blocked it while Aubrey stood protectively in front of Miranda.

When the attack stopped Aubrey launched herself at the Akuma, slicing through it's metal shell with her scythe.

Allen destroyed one as well, somewhat evening up the odds. A pumpkin shaped Akuma went for Miranda. Allen grabbed it, and threw it into the wall.

"Aubrey, get Miranda to safety. I'll hold them off!" Allen ordered. Aubrey nodded, and grabbing Miranda's hand, stepped on her scythe, which then took off into the night.

::Ramona::

Ramona and Road were walking in the rain, Road with Lero, the Earl's umbrella golem, and Ramona with a hodded jacket. The jacket came down to her knees, making her look like she was only wearing her knee high boots with thigh high sockings. But underneath the dark material of the jacket (Which just so happened to look exactly like Devit's) was a pair of white shorts with two belts criss crossing over them in an 'X' and a shirt that seemed like it should be worn by a pirate girl with the laces holding it closed at the neck. The hair underneath the hood was currently it's natural reddish brown color, and her eyes were the usual Blue/green.

The rustling in her pocket made her smile. Her fingers closed around the smoothness of the gift the Earl had given her. Her golem. It looked almost like Timcanpy, except it was a gunmeatal colored, and instead of a cross, it was a purple diamond shaped jem.

"So this is the rewinding town." Road mused. Ramona looked up from the ground at her new sister. Road closed Lero and pointed him at the doorway. Ramona smirked, shaking her head. Droplets of water flew off from her hood.

"Lero! Please don't do this!"

Road ignored the golem's plea and began to walk forward. Smoke and electricity rose from the barrier determined to keep people out. Ramona was able to walk in without any trouble, due to the Innocence of her father and sister still lingering in her.

Road came out burned. It only took a second for her to heal and return her clothes to their normal, uncharred state.

"And the Family Noah makes a stunning apparence!" They vanished for only a second, reappearing on the roof across from a destroyed pub.

"That's Allen." Ramona commented. She pulled a book out of nowhere and opened it up, uninterested in the world around her. Road pouted.

"Stop!" She ordered the three Akuma in the pub. "You three are having too much fun."

"Need we remind you that the mission is to search for Innocence?" Ramona turned a page.

"Return." Road's voice became hard.

The three Akuma shot into the sky in flashes of purple light, leaving Allen to his own devices. Ramona pulled her hood farther over her eyes as she saw the reddish brown hair that was oh so similar to her own. Aubrey. Flying on her scythe into the Pub.

::Aubrey::

"ALLEN!" She wrapped her damn-near brother in a hug. "Where did they go?"

"Good question. There were these booming voices in the sky and then they were gone. Oddly enough, one of the voices was Ramona's."

"R-Ramona?"

"I'm sure of it."

Both Exorcists looked around cautiously, trying to find any sign that the younger Cross twin had been there.

::Ramona::

"You wanted to speak with us, Road, Ramona?"

Ramona waved a hand at the Akuma boredly, watching her sister and Allen look around for her from under her hood.

"That is correct!" Road grinned evilly. She poked the Akuma in the face with Lero. "Never go behind my back and have all the fun without me! The boy, Ramona, he's the one with the eye of the cursed?"

"That he is," Ramona murmered.

"Hmm. Makes me wonder what approach I should take in his death." Road licked her lips and began laughing. Ramona smirked and put her hands in her coat pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

::Aubrey::

"I was hoping I'd be alerted to something but I came up empty." Allen whispered. Aubrey nodded.

"So did I."

Miranda yawned, putting down a sewing needle she had in her hand, which she was using to fix up a stuffed cat.

At exactly midnight, Miranda's head shot up. She stood up and walked to her bed.

"You're going to sleep?" Allen demanded. Miranda lay down and pulled the covers over herself.

"What the hell?"

Clocks appeared around the room, on the floors, ceiling and walls. Everywhere. Then a powerful suction pulled everything into Mirand's grandfather clock.

"What's happening?" Allen grabbed onto Aubrey, holding her close.

"It's destroying everything that happened today!"

Then everything stopped.

"THE SUN?" Allen's jaw dropped as he stared out the window. Behind them, Miranda sat up.

"Oh, no. I don't remember going to bed at all."

Once Miranda was completely awake, she handed Aubrey a cup of tea.

"Hey, Bre! Check it out! I'm a clock Exorcist!"

Allen's head was sticking out of the top of the clock, his arms out the sides.

"ALLEN!"

"GET OUT OF MY CLOCK!"

"Relax," He stepped out. "I'm not even touching it. I think the clock is being selective. It won't let anyone except Miranda touch it."

"Which means the clock is activated. Which also means that there's Innocence."

Allen nodded.

"Wait." Miranda wailed. "Are you saying that my clock is causing time to rewind?"

"Yeah," Allen shrugged. Miranda stood up, pulling a knife out of nowhere, pointing it at him.

"Dont. Tell me. That you'll destroy. My only friend."

"Easy, Miranda." Aubrey pulled the knife out of the distraught woman's hands. "Now think. What happened on the very first October 28th that would make the clock act like this."

"Well, I was fired from my job for the 100th time. I wished that tomorrow would never come!"

"That's it!" Allen was now stood next to Aubrey. "You made a wish. The clock granted it."

"That's not possible!" Miranda shook her head.

"Miranda, it's possible that you're the accomodater of the Innocence." Aubrey held her hands out, prepared for another freak out.

"Try to reason with the clock and make time go back to normal." Allen suggested. Miranda went up to the clock and put her hands on the face.

"Hello my darling. Will you do me a favor and make time go back to normal?"

The paper came through the slot seconds later. Allen went to check. He shook his silver head.

"October 28th."

Aubrey smiled sadly, patting Miranda's shoulder. The woman jumped.

"Hey, don't worry, time will go back to normal soon."

"In the meantime, lets find you a job!"

And find her a job they did. They helped Miranda get a job handing out flyers for a circus.

::Ramona::

"I wouldn't go down there, Road." Ramona warned softly. Road shrugged.

"Just go steal the money. And put this on around your face and hair." She ordered, tossing a roll of bandages at her. Ramona sighed and jumped down off the roof, wrapping the bandages carefully around her head before pulling her hood up. This way, if Aubrey and Allen came after her, they wouldn't recognize her.

She bumped into Miranda, as planned, knocking her down and taking the pouch of money. Then she used her Noah speed and agility to jump from roof to roof, avoiding Allen and Aubrey. She ran down an alley which turned out to be a dead end. One of the Akuma were waiting for her there.

"We have you now. What?" Allen froze, his cursed eye activating. Ramona smirked behind her bandages as the Akuma revealed itself.

"We have Miranda, so now we're taking the Innocence from you!" It growled. Ramona stood on a roof behind the Akuma as it froze the ground beneath her former family's feet. Then it called the other two Akuma. They made quick work of the two Exorcists, capturing them and reporting back to Road. Ramona returned the money to the play maker before going to Miranda's apartment.

When she got there, Allen was riveted into the wall by his Anti-Akuma Weapon, and Aubrey was wearing a dress with a distant look in her eyes. Ramona sat on the arm of the chair her sister was on, pulling out a book.

"You work fast, Road." She murmered, crossing her legs. Road giggled. Allen groaned, opening his eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" Road waved at Allen.

"Aubrey!" Allen called, catching sight of the Scythe Exorcist.

"Not anymore." Ramona's voice was muffled by the bandages, and therefore unrecognizable to Allen's ears. "Road's turned her into a doll."

"That's right, Wisely." Road picked up on the fact that Ramona didn't want them to know who she was and called her by her official, Noah name.

"So you're Road, and Wisely." Allen's cursed eye activated. Ramona smirked and turned a page in her book. "Neither of you are Akuma! Tell me... What are you!"

"Just a pair of human beings." Road smirked, playing with the sleeves of Allen's Exorcist jacket, which she'd put on. "Is there something wrong with a human befriending an Akuma?"

"Yes there is. Akuma are beings created by the Millenium Earl to kill humans."

"Weapons also exist for humans to kill other humans, do they not?" Road countered. Her appearence shifted from human to Noah, as did Ramona's although it wasn't as noticeable as Road's was. "The Millenium Earl is our brother and our savior. You see we are the chosen ones. We are the Apostles hand picked by God to do his bidding. I am Road, this is Wisely, and we are in the family of Noah."

Ramona's eyes drifted to Allen's form for a split second and she thought he looked broken. But she knew better than that.

"You Exorcists think your Black order is so powerful, don't you? I did too, until we came along." Road continued her mocking. Everything was starting to give her a head ache. From Road's dream world to the Demon's eye that she knew was lurking in her powers. The Earl had explained that since she was female, the eye wouldn't manifest, but it would still have the same affects in battle and even when she wasn't using it.

"The Family of Noah," Allen repeated.

"Hmm." Road chuckled.

"And you're not Akuma, but human?"

"Quiet Road! Lero. You know you're not supposed to tell our secrets to strangers, Lero!"

"Hmm?" Ramona looked up from her book lazily. "And why not?"

"Because, Lero! It's forbidden!" Lero spazzed. "The Earl sent us here to finalize his ultimate plan and the misson was to take the Innocene to safety. Fighting these exorcists wasn't discussed! Besides that you two smuggled me out without asking, and you're making too many decisions on your own! You're gonna get us spanked and I HATE BEING SPANKED, Lero."

Road sighed and leaned her shoulder against Aubrey's other side, mimmicking Ramona's position.

"Lero, you need to calm down. This little game is all in the name of fun. Believe me. This little game I've put on will not interfere with his plans."

Allen growled, and began to tug on his arm. Ramona's eyes widened and she sat forward to watch as Allen pulled his arm off the wall. She winced in sympathy. She had known him for three years, after all- he'd been her brother in that time.

"Tell me why a human would- TELL ME!"

"Why are you so angry?" Road teased. Ramona leaned forward even more, and her golem flew out from her pocket, settling on her hooded head.

"Blitz." She murmered.

"You don't believe I'm human, I can see it in your eyes." Road grinned and reached for Allen, hugging him. "It feels nice, doesn't it? This is how it's supposed to feel when two humans embrace." Allen's eyes widened. "My name is Road Kamelot, and I'm a proud member of the human race."

Allen's fingers twitched and Ramona stood up. Allen's clawed hand rose to above their heads, ready to strike.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you. If you're human, just like us-"

"We're not." Ramona took a step forward, placing her hand on Allen's weapon. "We're superior to you in every way." She pushed down, causing Allen's claw to slash through Road. Road stayed still for a few seconds, before reaching up and grabbing onto Allen's shirt. "We're super-humans. We've inherited the DNA of Noah. Mankind's greatest Apostle."

"So not very much alike at all. You are what we refer to as sub-humans." Road jumped away from Ramona and Allen, and sent her pointed candles flying at the prone Exorcist. Ramona winced when one of them destroyed his Akuma seeing eye. Allen let out a scream of pain. Miranda, who was tied to her clock in the corner, cried out.

Ramona backed away slowly. Road sent Akuma at Allen.

"Don't be a fool," She murmered to herself. "Jesus, Allen. In the state you're in, you couldn't take on one Akuma let alone three." She rubbed her forhead to fight off the headache building behind her skull.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to attack." Road rose her hand toward Miranda.

"No, please, no! You mustn't!"

Road ignored Miranda's plea, sending her candles toward the accomodator. Miranda screamed. If Ramona hadn't been watching over Allen, she wouldn't have noticed him move, but she had been, so she did. He protected Miranda, taking the hits himself.

"Allen?" She whispered. Allen smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Okay?" He pulled the thorns off her wrists. Miranda scrambled away. Allen didn't move.

"Allen? Allen, please don't...Die on me...You need to stay strong!"

Allen turned to her slowly.

"I'm...gonna be fine."

Allen's voice was weak, all his movements slow. Ramona tilted her head, interested. Allen couldn't support his weight anymore, and his weapon lost power, as he tipped over.

"Allen!" Miranda ran to him, lifting him up.

"You know you can't save him." Ramona didn't know if she was talking to Miranda or herself. "What are you doing?"

"The lady's NUTS!" An Akuma announced.

"How pathetic." Another added.

"Yes, I am pathetic, aren't I?" Miranda sobbed, pulling Allen even closer.

"What a good choice of words." Road mused. "You're more pathetic then any other sub human."

"I'm giving comfort. And understanding."

"Idiot." The two Noah's chorused. Road prepared to send more of her candles at Miranda. Miranda pulled Allen closer.

Miranda's clock chimed, and a circle of golden light appeared around the two of them. And then it formed into a dome made of that same light and clocks that moved counter clockwise.

Seconds later, Allen's arm flew out of the dome, grabbed Aubrey's chair, and pulled her into the dome.

"That's some arm your brother's got there," Road grumbled. Ramona made an annoyed noise, rubbing her head again. Damn these powers.

::Aubrey::

"Allen?" Aubrey blinked her eyes several times.

"Hey! Bre!" Allen hugged her tightly. Her palm opened and their shared golem took flight. "Timcanpy! I didn't know you were here, buddy!"

"I don't understand," Miranda shook her head. "What's happening?"

"Your Innocence, Miranda, has saved our lives." Allen responded. "I know it doesn't make sense, but think about it. Your Innocence responded to your feelings and it reset time to before we got hurt."

Miranda fell onto her knees.

"So I really have...Innocence in me?"

"Yes, Miranda. Thank you." Allen smiled at her.

"From me too, Thank you." Aubrey stood from the chair. The dress Road had managed to put her in swished around her legs as she stood in front of Miranda. Allen and Aubrey smiled at Miranda, then looked at each other in understanding. Aubrey rose her hand, her Innocence activating, the scythe appearing in her palm. She closed her fingers around the shaft, gripping tightly.

She spun the scythe around her with increasing speeds and pretty soon there was a tornado of wind surrounding her. She swung her scythe at nothing in particular, sending the tornado out of their protective dome.

::Ramona::

Road was standing on Lero. Ramona was floating in mid air next to her, balancing on her golem. That was Blitz's ability- the ability to change his size from normal to extremely large and anywhere in between.

A third blast of air joined the cyclone that she knew her sister was creating. She smirked as her powers finally came all the way through. She could quite clearly hear Aubrey and Allen's thoughts.

Now, the real fight had begun.


End file.
